


Decisions

by xMagnusBaneX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Cloud Strife, Flirting, Lapdance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Shinra Company, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMagnusBaneX/pseuds/xMagnusBaneX
Summary: Sometimes, Sephiroth had to wonder why he even agreed to some ideas his friends came up with. They were usually too spontaneous for his liking, not planned out at all and definitely ending in a disaster.Weirdly enough, most of the times they turned out better than expected, with few traumatic exceptions. Which was probably the reason, why Sephiroth continued to be on board with most of them.But this?Their newest suggestion was plainly stupid. His desicion would either end up simply bad, or surprisingly good. Usually, there was only one way to find out.Question was, how would it end up for Cloud, having his superios turn up at his second work place in the strip club?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Hopefully, someone will enjoy this story I had in mind for a while^^
> 
> I'm pretty new to the Ff7-Fandom, joined after the remake came out. Afterwards looking for a gameplay on YT with the original and currently watching it, after being done with crisis core. Only saying that, because I'm afraid some information might be wrong or not well represented, even though my story doesn't play out in the original universe. Just throwing it out there, I consumed too much at once and might mix up some stuff >.<
> 
> Another thing, my knowledge about strip clubs isn't that high. Never even been to one. Tried doing as much research as I can, with some results, hopefully enough. 
> 
> And lastly, english isn't my first language, but I have a high passion for it and tried my best, correcting it as good as possible! Still, feel free to correct me with anything!  
> 
> 
> With that being done, updates should come weekly. I've written some chapters beforehand and hopefully that will go as planned!
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


Why was he doing this to himself?

  
  


When his day started, Sephiroth wasn't expecting it to turn out that particular way. He sat there frozen, fork stopping mid-air towards his mouth with disbelief on his face.

  
  


“Definitely not.”

  
  


Genesis didn't seem happy about his stern answer and a scowl made its way to his face, “Come on Sephiroth, do you have to be so fucking boring and stuck up? It's your 28th birthday, enjoy life a little more! Angeal, help me out dude!” the dark haired male only watched their bickering in silence, rather eating his food than taking part in this conversation. Therefore, after being addressed by Genesis, he could only roll his eyes.

  
  


What was the other expecting?

That Sephiroth would actually participate in his dumb idea?

They would have to try harder than that.

  
  
  


Everything had started earlier that day. He had reluctantly agreed to their suggestion of a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant, even though he still had some paperwork he wanted to finish at home. It was early and he could finish it after getting back was his thought, as they wouldn't let him go until he gave in.

_But this?_

  
  


“He's right Sephiroth. You don't have to stay if you really don't enjoy it, but you will only know if you try. It's still early, let's have some fun.“ Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, not expecting Angeal to take Genesis’ side in this matter. They probably planned this all along and now teamed up against him, “I said no. I don't have to visit such an establishment to ‘enjoy life’ like you put it.” he continued eating his food in peace, expecting the discussion to be over. Genesis didn't take the memo and quite frankly, he wasn't surprised.

“It's a fucking strip club Seph and not the end of the world. Like Angeal said, if you really don't like it, we can just leave after a short visit. Do you really want me to beg you and be on my knees in front of the whole restaurant? You know I will do it and we both know how it will end. Let's just skip the embarrassment, do us the favor.” the red head was grinning like crazy, knowing how much Sephiroth hated being at the center of attention.

The oldest on the other hand stopped eating, gazing at his friend with anger and annoyance in his eyes, “You wouldn't even have to dirty your money on it! We will pay for everything, so please?” Genesis was openly pouting now, his eyes begging for the answer he wanted. All the while, Angeal looked expectantly at Sephiroth while smiling to himself, rather enjoying the discomfort they gave their oldest friend.

And as annoying as it was, Genesis was right. They all knew how this discussion was going to end and Sephiroth preferred not having the embarrassment as a cherry on top.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, a headache sure to come soon as well, “Fine.” he didn't say any more and started to eat again, ignoring Genesis’ shout of happiness and promises, that ‘ _He'll not regret his decision_ ’.

  
  


They'll see about that.

  
  
  


~×~

  
  
  


It was a few hours later, when they found themselves exiting the taxi and standing in front of _‘Seventh Heaven’_ , boldly written in neon signs at the entrance.

Surprisingly, the club seemed rather inviting and mysterious than cheap and rundown. He expected something small in an old alley with drunken men and prostitutes scurrying around. Honestly, he was prepared for the worst after Genesis and Angeal promised him, that the strip club would be far enough away from where they lived and worked, so nobody could recognize them. As facilitating as that was, he didn't know what to expect of the poorer side of Midgar, as he never visited this part of the city. Not, that he even had the time to, his workload was more than enough to keep him occupied.

Sephiroth was surprised, but satisfied at the same time. The building was nicely lit with its sign and the lamps on the street walk. Some people were waiting in line to get in, but didn't seem like some drunken idiots, rather friends like them, trying to enjoy their night together and have some fun. Securities were situated at the entrance and looked professional in Sephiroth’s eyes.

Only now was he brought out of his thoughts, as Genesis nudged him in the side, grinning from ear to ear, “Doesn't seem too bad, right? Let's go.” and with that, he started walking towards the line. Sephiroth and Angeal shared a glance - one amused and the other annoyed - before following the youngest of the three. As they waited for their turn to go in, some lighter talk was shared between the friends, Sephiroth mostly participating through head gestures or grunts when necessary. The other two didn't seem to mind, as they knew his personality and way of talking - which was not talking much. That particular habit got worse, when he wasn't in a good mood. Sometimes, especially now on his birthday, he was for a moment thankful to have found understanding and lifelong friends in these two.

The moment vanished rather quickly, when it suddenly was their turn to get in and Sephiroth came to realize, what they talked him into as they stepped foot into the club.

  
  


First thing he noticed as they walked in, was the beat of the loud music going through his whole body. Seemingly, it didn't take his heart long to start pumping to the beat - or at least it felt like it. His eyes narrowed, not only because of the changing colors in lights giving him his headache back, but because his sensitive ears were still trying to manage the music and failing miserably. He only catched a glimpse of the people taking up the club, couches and some tables with poles on them, women - and men - dancing suggestively on them, when an arm snuck around his shoulder. A glance to his left showed Genesis, grinning lousley at him and not seeming to mind anything about his surrounding, Angeal too.

  
  


How can they deal with all of this?

  
  


The red head nodded in front of them, therefore Sephiroth followed his sign and made out a bar on the right side of the club. It was a little further away from the people actively enjoying the show or the music and he was more than alright with the plan, to go there first. They made their way there, past the people on the main floor. As they walked, the music suddenly got quieter and a voice spoke up from the speakers, “Let's have a round of applause for our next beautiful lady on stage. Our lovely Sunny!” loud cheering went through the whole club and Sephiroth didn't know what's happening, as the lights went out for a moment. At least they already made it to the bar and he was able to analyze what was going on.

The music increased again - but not as loud and all over the place as before - and one spotlight shined onto the stage in the center of the club. Sephiroth very soon lost his interest, as he spotted a black haired girl by the pole and turned away, receiving an amused snicker from Angeal. He never made a secret about his preferred sex and being in a strip club won't change that.

“Don't worry, there are also male strippers here. You will have enough eye candy to be satisfied, my dear friend.” Genesis winked at him and with that, all three of them took a seat at the bar. It only took a few seconds, before a beautiful woman - even though gay, Sephiroth could appreciate a beauty - made her way towards them on the other side of the bar. A friendly but flirtatious smile on her lips as she looked them up and down, afterwards leaning onto the bar with her hands.

“Hi there, never seen your faces here, sadly. Can I get you something? First round is on the house.” she winked at them, her gaze lingering a few seconds longer on Genesis. Which wasn't surprising, the redhead had always been very popular with the female gender and enjoyed it openly. Even now, he gazed with interest at the dark haired girl, a charming smile on his lips, “Three Mojitos please--” he made a hand gesture which Sephiroth didn't understand what he tried to accomplish, he mostly looked like an idiot.

The girl seemed to like it as she chuckled into her hand, “Tifa. My name is Tifa.” Genesis nodded, “I'm Genesis, it's a pleasure, _Tifa_.” Pleased, she leaned over to the male, saying something only he could hear before she walked away, promising their drinks in the next few minutes. Sephiroth didn't take it as weird.

Somewhere in between ordering their drinks, the music started blasting again and the girl dancing on the poll went off. The only reason he wished her back was for his ears to stop hurting from the obnoxious beat blasting through the club, “Already on the hunt for someone to keep your bed warm?” Angeal sounded amused, with some disbelief mixed under. The only answer he got from Genesis was a little shrug, playful smirk on his lips. Sadly, the attention was drawn towards himself, as both his friends turned to him and Sephiroth could imagine why.

Genesis was the one to ask, “What do think? Isn't it awesome? I've heard about _‘Seventh Heaven’_ for a while but never had the chance to visit! Except, I'm here now with my best buddies, minus Zack, maybe another time.” Sephiroth couldn't imagine Zackary to come to such an establishment, especially with a fiance at his side and in the process of renovating their house, “I think he's busied enough with his private life, that a strip club visit wouldn't be on his ‘To Do’ list, Genesis.“ leave it to Angeal, to voice out exactly what his thoughts were, “Yeah, probably true, but mayyybe someday! Sephiroth, your opinion now!” the youngest looked expectantly at him and even Angeal seemed somewhat curious about his answer.

He looked around one more time, taking in the atmosphere and the feeling he got with the surrounding. It wasn't as bad as he imagined it to be, but he couldn't say he was comfortable either. This strip club/club thing just wasn't the place he usually liked to spend his time in.

“Don't know. I guess it's not bad for someone who likes these kinds of establishments. Interesting experience, but wouldn't come a second time.” Genesis turned from happily nodding along to sourly pouting real quick, “Just give it some more time, you will turn to love it! Give it a chance, you never know how the night might turn out.” it seemed like Genesis tried to sound mysterious with the end, but the only feeling Sephiroth got was suspicion.

He narrowed his eyes at his friend and opened his mouth to ask what he meant by the last comment, but at the same moment their drinks arrived. They thanked the bartender - Tifa he had to remind himself - and Genesis was quick to silence him, as he grabbed his drink and walked towards a couch that just so happened to be free. Angeal and himself also took their drinks and followed the redhead, making themselves comfortable on the red couch. On the table was a sign that read ‘reserved’ and his suspicion only grew even more, but for now he kept it to himself.

  
  
  


A few minutes were spent with them silently drinking - not much else to do, were they at the center of the club again, a lot louder than the bar - and Sephiroth just looked around again. It started to get hotter in the club with even more people packed inside in comparison to when they entered. Suddenly, he was relieved about his chosen attire - simple black pants and a dark grey shirt. Angeal and Genesis were the ones who insisted on something more comfortable instead of his usual formal style. Sephiroth was able to imagine why. They probably planned the whole night for a while and even booked a couch here, the best place to have a perfect view onto the stage. Something like that wouldn't be unoccupied by chance.

A tired sigh left his lips as he took a sip of his drink and mustered his friends unobtrusively. Both of them seemed to enjoy their surrounding. Genesis smiling widely and bobbing his head to the music and Angeal sitting comfortably, arm on the back of the couch, relaxed smile on his features. Sephiroth couldn't be mad at them for making him do something he wouldn't usually try on his own. It wasn't the first time, but he couldn't deny, that more good than bad experiences came to him after being talked into by these two - and occasionally Zackary also partnered up with them.

Without them, he would have never tried motorcycling, always brushing it off as not practical and far too dangerous. Only after trying it, he found his love for the vehicle and bought himself a beautiful one a few months later after long research to find the perfect fit for him. A pricey luxury, which cost he tried not to think about. His savings were definitely put in good use.

Of course, his friends were smugly grinning at him as they saw Sephiroth getting off his motorcycle, but he only shrugged and walked past by them. Only later he accepted questions and comments, kind of enjoying how all three dropped their jaws as he told them her price. Hilarious, to say the least. It was one of the many good memories, therefore he will hold back punching both of them in the gut and see what the night actually brought along. There might be someone interesting lurking in the-

  
  


His thoughts were cut off, as the voice from before made itself known again through the speakers. Hopefully, someone more his taste would be up next, “Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're having a fantastic night until now. And if yes, we'll make it even greater now with a very special performance. Most of you will know him already - our very own fallen angel at _‘Seventh Heaven’_ , please, a very big applause for our otherworldly… _Angel_ .” if it was even possible, the cheers and applause from before were nothing in comparison to the reaction now, as people were screaming and yelling for _‘Angel’_.

  
  


“Ohh, I've been waiting for this, YES ANGEL!” Surprised, Sephiroth questionably turned towards Genesis who ignored him and had his full attention on the stage. He wanted to ask Angeal next, if Genesis knew who was about to perform but got distracted as the lights turned off and everything went dark like before. Deciding to keep the questions to himself for now, he as well turned his attention to the stage. Sephiroth admitted, he got a little curious about who's catching Genesis’ attention like that.

  
  


The music is starting again, this time sounding more graceful and incentive. It was a beautiful brake for his ears, as they had to endure the loud beats for far too long and a content sigh left his lips. Next, a reddish spotlight shined onto the stage in the center, now spotting a lonely figure leaning against the pole. Sephiroth didn't even notice someone getting there. He watched the man more intensely, his breath hitching for a moment, as the male lifted his head and stared into the crowd - more cheers and applause. They were mostly blended out for Sephiroth, as he tried to concentrate on the man on stage. Even with the colored lights, he made out blonde hair, which framed his somewhat feminine looking face beautifully. His eye color seemed lighter, but with the distance he couldn't really tell. An ocean blue would fit him quite well.

His outfit was rather exposing, only wearing some tight, short leather pants with nothing covering his chest, except a black shirt with all the buttons opened. Lastly, black high heels making his outfit complete and Sephiroth couldn't deny - Angel looked breathtaking.

Because of his little fascination with the male, he seemed to have missed the beginning, as the other was gracefully climbing onto the pole. It seemed so easy for Angel, like he was only weighing air, but Sephiroth could only imagine how much strength was needed for this kind of performance. He turned on the pole, hung upside down, used his legs and hands only to keep him above the ground. All done with such precision and perfection, not once missing a beat in the music and successfully making the audience gasp for air. Sephiroth was one of them, but being a lot more inconspicuous about it.

Heat rose up to his cheeks, which was quite embarrassing for the male. His buttoned up shirt was suddenly too much clothing, as his body turned hotter by the minutes of the performance. Without raising suspicion, he turned left and right, making sure his friends were occupied with the male on stage and unbuttoned a good part of his shirt. It wasn't much, but it helped with the heat and gave him the chance to breathe a little lighter.

  
  


Angel got off the pole and decided to interact with the audience directly to his stage. Dropping on his knees and running his fingers down the beautiful chest, spreading his legs and innocently laughing at the people cheering him on. Even sensually taking off his shirt and throwing it into the crowd. Gracefully lying on his back, hips trusted up in the air, as his right hand made its way down towards his crotch, all the while his left hand occupied with running over his chest.

  
  


How much Sephiroth wanted to do the same thing, he couldn't describe.

  
  


He couldn't even put into words what the performer was doing, has he never been in a strip club before. But it looked factinating and sexy. Angel got the attention of everyone in the club and wouldn't let go of it. He kept the audience focused with his fast but sensual moves, not daring to miss even a single second.

As he was leaning against the pole, now dropping to his knees and spreading his legs, Angel’s eyes, for the first time, looked to their table. He seemed surprised for a moment, eyes widening slightly as they met his own, but just as fast turned into a smiling invitation. Angel turned around and hopped onto the pole again. Sephiroth kept focused on Angel, but he couldn't help but wonder about the slight moment.

  
  


Maybe he imagined it and the little panic planted on the face, was only in his head.

Maybe he got afraid of Sephiroth, which wouldn't be the first time. He often got told how his stern and stoic expression, mostly dark attire with combination of long silver hair, often looked intimidating to others.

  
  


Sephiroth decided the wasted thoughts weren't worth the time and rather concentrated on the performance again, as it seemed to slowly come to an end. He enjoyed the last few minutes of glistening, light skin spinning on the pole before coming down rather quickly. With an amazingly timed split, he landed on the ground and stayed there, one final wave towards the crowd as the lights went off again together with the music. Disappointment overcame his body as Sephiroth realized it was actually the end of the alluring performance and he wouldn't be able to see Angel again.

  
  


And _of course_ , the obnoxious music and blinding lights had to start all over.

  
  


“I'm going to bring us the next round of drinks, first are on me.” with that stated, Angeal stood up and walked towards the bar. Sephiroth got a little jealous that the other could walk away from the center but kept quiet.

“Soo, what did you think of the ‘ _Otherworldly Angel_ ’?” Genesis asked with a bright smile, scooping closer to him so he wouldn't have to scream over the music, “He is like one of their most popular performers and is only here on weekends. Lots of talk about him and I understand why, _God_ , the guy looked sculpted or some shit! Like he wasn't even human!” Disbelief painted his face and Sephiroth wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were on the same page with that.

“He was quite impressive, I won't deny that. Nice to look at, I would say.” Genesis wouldn't get more out of him, Sephiroth was too proud to admit how much he actually liked the show. Even the music and his surrounding weren't quite as annoying as in the beginning, he seemed to adjust well.

Or maybe he slowly turned deaf.

  
  


Seemingly, his answer pleased Genesis nonetheless, did his smile turn even wider, “I knew you would like it! Angeal and I planned it for a while, you probably catched on as I know you. Don't be mad, we wanted an unforgettable experience for your birthday and it turned out better than expected!” he seemed proud of himself and Sephiroth let him have the moment, letting out an amused puff of air. At the same time, Angeal came back with their new round of drinks and sat down again, “I told him about our plan Geal! For now, he isn't after bad blood, maybe we can tell him the rest?” already having a bad feeling, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question.

Angeal on the other hand seemed surprised for a moment, but shook his head afterwards, “Let's drink some more, just to make sure. I don't want my night to end in death.” and that intensified Sephiroth’s bad feeling even more. Combined, these two could have the worst ideas planned for the silver haired male.

“A toast to that!” was Genesis’ only shout to them, his smile having too much mischief. Sephiroth contemplated for a moment what to do. Stubbornly declining to further drink and therefore not shoveling his own grave, or let loose for once and see what the two devils came up with. He had a high tolerance for alcohol and was pretty sure his friends would end up being drunker than him. Maybe, he would even take it to his advantage and play along to their little game, make them drunk enough and forget about their idea?

  
  


Why not?

  
  


Once making a dumb decision wouldn't be the end of him, if it constantly worked for everyone else. He took his drink, earning surprised faces from his friends, and began to drink, challenging the other two.

  
  
  
  


That's how they spend about the next one to two hours, every now and then another special guest on the stage of the club giving some extra show. None of them seemed to catch his interest as much as Angel did, but Sephiroth couldn't think about that for too long. The alcohol made itself known in his system and he may have overdone it a little. At least his plan worked theoretically, were Angeal and Genesis in a far worse condition than himself. Both laughing hysterically, making stupid jokes, loudly joining in with the cheer of the crowd by every new performance and every now and then walking off to dance to the music.

Of course, they tried to drag him along, but no alcohol would make him break enough and willingly walk onto a dance floor to _dance_. Everyone would agree, that a picture of Sephiroth dancing would just be absurd.

Therefore, every now and then he had some time alone on the couch. He would spend it with more drinking, even though a lot slower than with his friends, and would enjoy more of the atmosphere. Whether it was the alcohol or really turning deaf, he even found the music tolerable at some point. Caught himself even tapping with his foot or finger to the beat. Sephiroth also got a lot of interested glances thrown his way - guests or employees alike. He couldn't really tell why, at some point his curiosity slipped - he blamed the alcohol - and asked his friends about it when they were back.

Angeal laughed in disbelief, “How do you picture yourself? Lonely, mysterious and sexy man, dressed in dark clothes with silver hair, sitting all alone, listening to the music and mustering his surrounding with a stoic face. It's the wet dream of probably more people than you would expect. And you are sitting right in front of them, you are damned to get some attention.” Sephiroth shrugged it off, at least having an answer, even though not happy about it.

Portraying a ‘ _wet dream_ ’ for people wasn't his goal in life...

  
  


Being watched wasn't the only thing that got him intrigued as the night went by. As a blonde walked by his table in confident steps, he was surprised to see Angel again, now and then walking through the club and interacting with certain people. They'd usually spent some minutes talking, before Angel took their hand and led them towards a staircase going up. Only then did he even notice a second floor and the security stationed at the stairs. It took some time for Sephiroth to actually get what was happening and where the blonde male was going with these people. He didn't know how it was called, but they probably paid for a private session with Angel specifically.

Time went by fast, was something he noticed as he took a look at his watch, which surprisingly read 1am. Sadly, it wasn't a time he rarely saw, as his work took up most of his life, even after working hours. Therefore, he didn't feel tired but rather amazed at how well he was dealing with the situation, while not feeling immensely bored. The two devils appeared out of nowhere, taking a seat on the couch, seeming a little out of breath but happily smiling. A little too happy if Sephiroth might add. He could feel a bomb was about to be dropped on him as Genesis hugged his broad shoulders and came uncomfortably close to his face.

“Sephy, we almost forgot about your last present of the day! You wanna know about it?” being addressed like that, boiled up a sudden urge to punch the redhead in the face and waltz out of the club. Both of his friends knew about his absolute hate for that specific nickname. Especially Genesis, who once had to deal with the consequences of not taking his threats serious enough. He was really close to letting out his anger, but reminded himself of the alcoholic intuss the younger man had in his system and wasn't to blame entirely.

  
  


“From what I have grasped, it's already past midnight and therefore the end of my birthday. No need for any special presents.” it was his last hope to get out off any dumb ideas they had. Angeal tuned in, “You won't come out of this. We already paid, so you'll have to deal with it.” an almost sadistic grin was lining his lips. His brain took a few seconds to comprehend the words, and a bad feeling made itself known again.

  
  


_Paid?_

  
  


There weren't many things beside the obvious, for which these two might have paid for in a strip club …

“Please don't tell me you did what I think you did.” his right hand wandered to his temple, massaging the now throbbing area. They wouldn't have, right?

  
  


“We bought you a private session with the one and only - Angel! It should be in around 15 minutes, he will personally take you with him.” Genesis said that, as if it was the most normal thing on planet earth! He'd really like to know, what was going through these heads of theirs to think, presenting him such a thing was a good idea. His face was a mixture of many different emotions, but mostly horrified, anger and confusion. How does one deal with a situation like that with absolute zero experience?

“Don't worry Sephiroth, it's going to be fine. You have 30 minutes with him, no sex or taking off your clothes, this club isn't like that. You'll just follow Angel and he'll do the rest.” leave it to Angeal to make it sound like not a big deal. Sephiroth wasn't used to losing control over a situation, which was happening right now. In most things, he liked to trust his friends with their decisions and following a little blindly along. But somehow, this felt different and he didn't like it one bit.

  
  


As they tried to coax him into trusting them and not thinking too much about the situation - him on the other hand minding the situation very much - none of them even noticed the unsure blonde standing by their table.

  
  
  
  


He didn't really hear what the three were bickering about, but it seemed funny in the eyes on an outsider. The two left and right, pouting and begging for something, as Sephiroth stoically as always ignored them to the ground, eyes closed but seeming more than annoyed. After standing there for at least three minutes, the blonde decided to make himself noticeable and sat on their table, right in front of the silver haired male.

Cloud swallowed his nervousness down as best as he could and plastered his most convincing innocent smile, as all three suddenly looked at him with various kinds of expressions.

  
  


“I'm Angel, it's nice to meet you.”

  
  
  
  


\----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Here comes the second one, have fun^^

Quite honestly, it was surprising to have the beauty from the stage right in front of him now.

His features were even more perfect, as he sat right in front of Sephiroth and the first thing the male noticed was that his eyes actually had the color of the ocean. They were also framed in something dark, but Sephiroth’s knowledge in makeup wasn't really existent, therefore he couldn't tell what it was. Didn't even matter, as they made the blue in Angel's eyes even brighter, especially with, what he supposed was glitter, covering his eyelid - even his cheeks shimmered more profoundly than others, probably more glitter. It definitely made him stand out in the crowd of normally dressed. 

His voice was velvety, deeper than Sephiroth imagined but perfectly fitting after hearing it. Confidently sitting in front of them on the table, a lazy but innocent smile on his full lips, legs crossed over. He wore new pants, it was still black, but the material was rather thin and nothing like the leather shorts before, exposing his strong thighs perfectly. Other than that, he couldn't tell if the high heels changed, but they were still black, matching his black shirt thrown over the slim shoulders, buttons all open with a beautiful view on the well defined chest. 

Sephiroth was definitely staring a little bit too much without saying anything. At least he could keep his face composed and not let it be shown, how much he appreciated the beauty sitting in front of him. 

To the contrary of manys believe, Sephiroth wasn't an individual that liked to hook up on a regular basis. Every few weeks he would make the effort of trying to meet someone - easiest was usually a gay bar further away from his workplace, not liking prying eyes in his private life - and have sex with them in a hotel. One night, and he was gone before his partner even woke up, not comfortable enough to have the possibility of confrontation out of sex. He liked to keep it simple, fast and practical. 

Angel was definitely the kind of guy he would buy a drink for at the bar and hope for a good night of raw and passionate sex. Even though, Angel was on a complete other level compared to everyone Sephiroth ever slept with. He was beauty in itself. 

  
  


A nudge to his side brought him out of his supposed daze, still keeping his stoic expression. Daringly, he raised an eyebrow as he looked to his left. Genesis didn't seem to care much about his countenance and nodded towards Angel, a silent sign of ‘Go with him’ he guessed. Then came a pat to his right shoulder, Angeal, smiling with amusement, “We'll be waiting here until you come back. Be nice to him, alright? We were the one who got you into this.”

Sephiroth rarely ever swore, but he had some fucked up assholes as friends, came the sudden realization. 

There wasn't much he could do, Angel was only doing his job and Sephiroth wouldn't be the one making a scene for the man. That could wait until his friends and he got out of here. 

Not saying anything, he nodded and stood up, waiting for Angel to do the same, still smiling like nothing weird was about to happen. Well, for him at least, Angel was probably used to this and didn't seem to mind. As they stood for a moment in front of each other, Sephiroth also noticed how much smaller the other male was. The height of his eyes only reached Sephiroth’s mouth, which almost made him smile at how adorable it was, as Angel had to look up now to see his own green eyes. 

From there on, the blonde was the one taking control of the situation. He took his hand gently, interlocking their fingers, as he pulled Sephiroth along with him. Angel's hand was smaller than his, soft and warm, something he weirdly had expected. They went through the crowd, most of the people making room as they saw Angel trying to pass by, seeming quite respectful towards the blonde. They got to the nicely lit stairs leading to the second floor, the security not even glancing at them as they walked by. As they went upstairs, Sephiroth noticed the music getting more and more distinct, at some point turning into a nice background tune. His ears had a hard time trying to get used to the sudden peacefulness. 

A long hallway presented itself as they got up, reddish-golden colors decorating it, no flashing lights hurting his eyes, instead something nicely dimmed suiting the atmosphere. 

As they turned some corners, Sephiroth was thinking about memorizing his way back, but couldn't really concentrate on that. The alcohol was still strong in his system and didn't bring up his usual urge to have control over the situation and have his surroundings observed. Therefore, both of them came to a halt in front of a white door and Sephiroth had no idea where they were. Even weirder was, that Angel hadn't spoken a word with him since meeting at their table. 

The smaller tapped in a code to open the door and held it open for Sephiroth to come in. He did, and was a little surprised about the simplicity of the room. It wasn't even meant in a negative way, was it still decorated modernly, colors in the black and red scheme. But somehow, Sephiroth expected a bed somewhere, which there wasn't. He found a black couch in the right corner of the room and two dark leather armchairs sitting opposite each other in the center of the room, a small glass table in between them. Some other things decorated the room, but nothing caught his eye, as they lost focus and rather concentrated on the other male together with him in this small space. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep silent. What does one say in a situation like this? 

Angel seemed to have other plans. He took Sephiroth’s hand and led him towards one of the armchairs, gently pushing him onto it. The silver haired already expected the blonde jumping him immediately, and was therefore surprised when he distanced himself, a smile still attached to his face. He made his way to a minibar, mixing something, as his beautiful voice filled the room and broke the silence, “You hide it well, but it's your first time doing something like this, am I right?” he looked over his shoulder, as if he knew Sephiroth wasn't good with words. Therefore, he only gave a nod as an answer.

Angel smiled bashfully, “Thought so. And the guys with you, your friends? They probably got you in this situation, right?” he was still turned towards Sephiroth and again, the silver haired simply nodded. While he was there, Angel also put on some music, a rather sensual but relaxing tune filling his ears and making him sink into the armchair. 

The blonde came back, two glasses in his hands. One seemed to be alcoholic and the other regular water, his throat begging for a little sip of the cold liquid. He was surprised, as the other put the water on his side of the table and sat down on the armchair opposite Sephiroth, “I hope sparkling water with some ice and lemon is fine for you, after all the alcohol I mean. If you want something else I can get it of course.” Sephiroth shook his head, “No, I'll gladly take the water, thank you.” Both drank in silence for a moment, Sephiroth too occupied with the refreshing taste of heavenly water to notice Angel's eyes mustering him. 

“So, as it's your first time with this, would you like me to explain how our time together will be spent, or do you just want to see where it's going as we continue?” Sephiroth appreciated his well spoken way and consideration, “An explanation would be nice.” Angel nodded, a friendly smile on his lips as he leaned against his armchair and crossed one leg over the over, seeming rather relaxed. Sephiroth had to remind himself not to stare at the exposed legs. They looked so smooth and light, but at the same time strong and muscular, he would almost like to bite into the flash, see for himself how strong it felt against his teeth. That thought came pretty unexpected, he was never really focused on anyone's thighs before. 

“Alright, we have 30 minutes with each other. There won't be any sex involved, if you were expecting that. You won't have to do anything, just enjoy what I can give you, which would be a lap dance.” Angel smoothly stood up, walking around the table towards the silver haired. 

He took the empty glass out of his hand and placed both of them on the table, before he sat down on the same, but now much closer to Sephiroth, “There are a few rules that I have to mention. First and most important, no touching on your part. Everything will be initiated on my side and you must keep your hands to yourself.” not even completely finished with his sentence and the blonde got up again, before he slowly climbed onto Sephiroth’s lap. Confused, he couldn't even react fast enough to push the other away, when he started to talk again, “Second, clothes will be kept on, and only exception would be again, if I was the one making the decision to take something off for any of us.” as he said that, the dark shirt was gracefully slid off of his shoulders, sliding further down before completely taken off. This time,Sephiroth was rather shameless as he took in the breathtaking human sitting on his lap.

Still, his eyes were soon captured by the blue ocean eyes, looking so fiercely and wanting and captivating. He was getting closer and Sephiroth could smell him quite well, his nose taking in a deep breath in out of instinct - he smelled fruity, maybe peach, but with a little vanilla thrown into. The silver haired decided to like it. 

“Lastly, if you try something that breaks the rules or even worse, I can contact for help immediately through this watch and security will be faster here than you can imagine.” words seemed to be like honey on his lips, a complete contrary to the challenging threat in his eyes. Sephiroth wanted to test the other, “Isn't that a little unsafe? You wouldn't be able to call for someone when I grabbed your hands fast enough.” some part of him wanted to demonstrate, but he couldn't say if the rules already applied and didn't want to test it. 

Angel smiled sweetly at him, not really seeing a threat in him and started to play with one of his strands of silver hair, “There is also a speaking function. It only sends a signal when I say the code word.” the blonde didn't seem to think about his own words, seemingly too occupied with Sephiroth’s hair. It was unusual for someone other than his friends to touch it. Most people, especially his one night stands were too respectful towards it, not daring to put a hand on the waist long silver hair. Sephiroth was rather glad, his hair was on a whole new level to take care of, and constantly having hands in them would make it even harder. For some reason, he didn't mind Angel touching it. 

“You know, you shouldn't tell me about that so easily. I could think of some ways to keep your mouth shut and pull your hands down at the same time. One might take advantage of that information if you give them out so easily.” Angel let go of his hair, his deep blue eyes staring at him with unexpected want and lust. Sephiroth was surprised, thinking he might have crossed a line with his words. They had quite the opposite effect and the blonde leaned more into him, his arms snaked around his neck and his face was a lot closer than before. Plump lips puffed warm air against his face and he could picture them oh so well in different areas right now. 

“I'd definitely like you to shut up my lips someday. It would be a pleasure.” he only breathed the words against Sephiroth’s lips, making the latter shudder at the sensual words and the imagination that followed afterwards. He also smelled mint mixed with alcohol, which was pleasant in itself, “And you are the only one I ever told, don't worry. I have a feeling I can trust you with that, my gut told me and I can always trust in that.” it was then, that he lightly pressed his crotch against Sephiroth’s, and a hardness was visibly there. 

Sephiroth took a deeper breath in, liking the feeling and situation more than he would like to admit, “We have one last thing to talk about before we start. How would you like me to address you? By name or something else?” he rolled his hips more into Sephiroth’s, which made him lightly growl in satisfaction, “No name, something else.” he grunted out, as Angel massaged his scalp on the back of his neck, “Alright, something special you would like?  _ Master _ ?  _ Daddy _ ?  _ Highness _ ?” Sephiroth shook his head at all of them, not feeling right at hearing them. 

Angel put his head on one side in thought, “Hm, how about captain? Officer?  _ General _ ?-” surprised at himself, Sephiroth only afterwards comprehended his hips bucking up against Angel's, as the last title was spoken. 

The blonde grinned at that, biting on his bottom lip and grinded openly down on him, “ _ General _ it is then. Should I be your bad, naughty soldier getting a punishment for not listening to your commands?” he couldn't help when his breath picked up again at the thought, especially with the hands now being unwinded from his neck and instead exploring his chest. Sephiroth didn't answer, but his face seemed to speak for itself as Angel just smiled knowingly. His practiced hands only took a few seconds to unbutton the rest of his shirt, which left him exposed to the blonde, not taking any shame in his naked skin. Mostly because he didn't care. Humans were born naked, why people put so much value into the opinion of others was beyond Sephiroth. 

Even though he had to admit, the gaze Angel took him in with - hungrily and full of admiration - gave him a little push to his ego. Almost like he was lost in his mind, did the blonde brush over his chest, fingers only grazing so lightly as if not sure if he could touch him for real. Angel's eyes zeroed in on something on his chest, surprise written on his chest, “Piercings? You don't seem like one to do that.” Sephiroth couldn't hide the small smile on his lips. Not only at the statement, but also Angel's turned on voice at his discovery, only barely able to hide it. 

“I don't.” confusion was now plastered across Angel's face as he didn't elaborate. That story wasn't meant for this situation, but Sephiroth rather kept quiet than explaining himself. Angel didn't seem to mind, as his touches lost their uncertainty and fingers grazed over the piercings in his nipples. Sephiroth wasn't really sensitive in general, but even he was a little weak at that spot. A reason, why he never lets someone touch it. Angel seemed to be an exception for a few things… He relaxed further into his chair, head also resting against the padded back. 

Their clothed crotches rubbed against each other and Sephiroth had to hold back, not buckling up and being rougher. He had to force his hands on the arms of the chair, fisting the material there, just to make sure. Angel kept a slow tempo, matching the sensual music in the background, which drove Sephiroth a little crazy. He felt himself getting hard, and certainly felt Angel's own pressing against him. 

The blonde leaned further towards him, his hands wandering upwards to his nape. Warm breath hit the shell of his ear, suddenly mixed up with a low moan at a stronger thrust of his hips against Sephiroth. The silver haired closed his eyes, trying to keep composure, “General, is there something I can do to make it up? I would do anything.” the words sensually whispered in his ear, went directly towards his crotch. His nose was flooded with peaches, the fluffy hair tickling his nose, which he didn't mind. To the contrary, he turned his head towards the other, giving himself the pleasure of nosing the soft strands and breathing in deeper. 

It didn't seem to cross a line, as Angel whimpered in contentment and rolled his hips a little stronger against Sephiroth, “I have something in mind, would you let me try, General?” Sephiroth grunted in approval, and the blonde's hands wandered downwards, over his chest and towards his clothed erection. 

His pants got slowly unzipped and he breathed a sigh of relief as the tightness left, “There is so much you should do to me, General. To teach me a lesson.” With the words breathlessly leaving his mouth, he slid down Sephiroth’s body, his rosy lips grazing his left nipple on the way. Gracefully, Angel got in between his legs, spreading them a bit further. As if to somewhat provoke him, he pressed his face against Sephiroth’s boxered erection, mouthing the hardened length and looked up provocatively. His hand trembled for a moment, wanting nothing more than to fist the blonde locks and show him where this kind of dare might lead him. A deep breath was all it took to challenge the gaze, not acting up on the impulse. 

Angel's face distanced itself from his crotch area and smiled sweetly at him, completely ignoring the moment a few seconds ago. His hands were on Sephiroth’s thighs, sensually moving up to his inner thigh, before moving downwards again. More strength was put onto the spot, as Angel slowly got up, but turned around at the same time. Once more, he was seated on his lap, only that this time a beautiful butt was pressed against his erection. Angel leaned with his back to his chest, the skin to skin contact making it harder to resist not touching the other male. His head was next to his own, his hands still on his thighs and his ass was rubbing against his pulsing erection. 

It was a beautiful torture, Sephiroth had to admit that. 

He never thought, that not being able to touch his partner would be so hard and nerve wrecking, but incredibly thrilling at the same time. Angel was moaning, this time a lot louder, with a hint of his own pleasure. Sephiroth understood, why the material for these pants were chosen to be so thin. It didn't even seem to exist, as he felt his clothed cock slide in between the cheeks of Angel's butt. He tried to look down, but their bodies were pressed so incredibly close that he couldn't get a glimpse of the beautiful sight. 

The blonde seemed to notice and looked his way, eyes glassy and covered in lust, “General, do you want to see how your cock slides between my ass, hmm? It feels so good-, ahh… You make me feel so good,  _ General _ .” Sephiroth couldn't deny it, his breath turned uneven as the blonde moaned the words toward his face and pressed his butt harder against him, “Lean forward, let me see.” his voice was strict, not giving room for any discussions. Angel whimpered submissively and did as he was told. His hips started a circulate motion and Sephiroth’s eyes were fixated at the pleasuring picture in front of him. His fingers itched, wanting nothing more than to tightly grip the soft looking cheeks which were seen as the fabric rolled up. 

Angel took one hand off his thigh and used it to tug at his pants, getting it between his butt cheeks and successfully elicited a satisfied growl out of Sephiroth, “Do you like me like that, General? All yours, and ready to take whatever you might give?” Angel moaned at his own words, breathing turning ragid, “Fuck, I want you so badly General..“ he leaned back again, pressed to Sephiroth as if trying to become one. His right hand tangled itself into Sephiroth’s hair, fisting it lightly before combing through it as his humping turned more intense and rougher - exactly how the silver haired liked it, “I want you inside me.. Want to feel your cock filling me up completely- hah..” Sephiroth could feel his heartbeat speeding up at the lust filled words moaned toward him. He could even feel his orgasm coming closer, which he didn't believe was possible with a simple lap dance.

He couldn't help but turn his face in the direction of the blonde, nosing the temple and lips directly at his ear. The smaller shuddered against his chest, probably liking his warm breath in his ear, lips grazing the sensitive skin. “And I'd like to press you against the next best wall and fuck senselessly into you,  _ Soldier _ . Make you forget your own name and scream only mine.” Usually, he wasn't one for dirty talk or using these kind of words, but fuck, Angel brought a whole other person out of him. 

And the other seemed to love it, crying out in want, rutting out of tact for a moment, “ _ Please, yes!  _ Do that, do everything to me… _ Fuck,  _ I want your cock thrusted into me so badly!” desperation overtook his voice, his hip motions turning more sloppy but making it so much more real, as he cried and whimpered. Sephiroth had to curse under his breath but still directly inside Angel's ear. He was going to come, and he couldn't care less that his dick wasn't even out of his boxers. 

Angel noticed his nearing orgasm and controlled his motions a little more, still sloppy but humping his length in all the right places. His hand fisted Sephiroth’s hair, pressing his face more against himself. The silver haired took it as permission to use his lips however he liked toward the blonde. His tongue darted out, licking the shell of the ear, before nibbling the sensitive flesh, taking immense pleasure at the little touch he was able to give himself and therefore lowly moaning at that, “Please come, General… I want to be the one giving you that pleasure,  _ please _ !” Sephiroth was done with that. 

He couldn't help his hips buckling up against the perfection of an ass and the satisfied grunt inside the ear of the blonde, as his orgasm struck him stronger than usual. Desperately, he fisted his hands into the arms of the chair, or else the smooth, soft hips would have some blue fingerprints by the strength his grip was. 

It took him a few seconds to open his eyes again, unknowingly having closed them as he came. The dimmed lights elicited a content sigh out of him, breathing also coming back to normal, slowly. The first thing he noticed, was that Angel was still seated on his lap, with no intention of climbing off. His hands were fisted in Sephiroth’s pants, eyes closed and trying to get in steady breaths, “You okay?” that was out of character for the silver haired man, asking someone about their well being. 

Slowly, the blonde opened his gorgeous ocean eyes and looked sideways toward Sephiroth. He was met with lovely, reddened cheeks and full, pinkish lips, seeming to be bitten and very inviting, “Yeah, I think I got a little lost in the moment, I'm sorry about that.” confused, Sephiroth couldn't tell what the other was sorry for exactly, but left it at that. 

Leisurely, Angel separated their bodies and stood up, somewhat shaky on his legs. Sephiroth wanted to support him, but couldn't tell if the ‘No touching’ rule was still intact and therefore stayed seated. Carefully, he watched the other and made sure to stay alert if he had to catch Angel, “You want something to drink, or would you rather go to the bathroom and clean yourself up?” he pointed behind Sephiroth, a cute and relaxed smile on his lips, which didn't reach his eyes, “I'll take the bathroom first.” with that, Sephiroth got up, not showing his own weakness in his legs and walked towards the door the other had pointed at. He didn't even notice it before. 

Inside, he got himself cleaned up as best as possible given the situation. His boxers were all sticky and water could only do so much on the already dried up parts. He wanted to get home rather quickly and take a nice, long shower. 

After being done with his lower body, he buttoned up his shirt next. Lastly, he looked at himself in the mirror and could barely recognize his own face. The sight of red cheeks, glassy eyes and disheveled hair wasn't something, that Sephiroth was used to seeing on him. Combing through his hair, he tried to flatten it the best he could. With cold water he wanted to cool down his face and hopefully get his face back to a normal color before getting back to his friends. He wouldn't hear the end of that, and he would gladly do without it. 

Drying his face and looking up again, he looked a lot more presentable than a few minutes ago and decided that would do. Exiting the bathroom again, Angel was seated much like before on the other armchair and was drinking something. Sephiroth couldn't tell if it was alcoholic or not, but didn't see it as necessary to ask. He sat down himself, after picking up his own drink, a water like before and still glad about that. 

The blonde was dressed again, shirt even buttoned up, only leaving the first few buttons open. He seemed more composed than before, like the lap dance moment never happened and they were at the beginning again. Sephiroth couldn't tell what would happen next. Maybe he was supposed to wordlessly leave after hurriedly drinking up? He didn't want to keep the other from continuing his business because of his non-existing knowledge for these situations.

“Did you have a good time?” surprised at being spoken to, Sephiroth had to take the question in for a second. They were doing smalltalk now? Definitely not his strong side, “Well, yes. I can't deny having enjoyed myself. Thank you.” What was he thankful for? Heck, he wanted to get out of here. That was why he left his one night stands as soon as possible - to not have an occurrence like this. 

“I'm glad. You seemed to be rather stoic and I wasn't sure at some points if you were having a good time. I'm happy you did.” was that innocently smiling person the same, that gave him a passionately sexual lap dance mere minutes ago? Sounding so unsure and shy? “Don't worry, you were perfect.” Sephiroth regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. Especially, at Angel's surprised look, biting his lips like he tried to hold back saying something dumb himself. Instead a whispered, “Thank you.” left him, and Sephiroth was glad about the turned off music, or he surely wouldn't have heard the other. 

“Um, when you are done drinking, I'll accompany you ‘till the staircase leading down. From there on, we are separated again. Your friends covered all of the payment, you won't have to worry about that.” Sephiroth only nodded along, having no complaints about that. He really wasn't sure if he could find his way back by himself, but he was too proud to admit that. 

Only a few minutes later and they left the room, back in the hallway again. It felt like an eternity since they were here, but it was probably just him. Unexpectedly, Angel took his hand again, leading the way. Sephiroth looked at the smaller, not knowing what to think about that. It was surely normal for Angel, but it seemed strangely intimate after everything. 

Finally, they got to the staircase and Sephiroth catched himself with mixed feelings about their separation. On the one hand he wanted to get home as fast as possible, take a bath, drink a lot of water and maybe eat some more before taking a long sleep - he didn't want to think about the work waiting in his office with mountains of paperwork. On the other hand, some weird part of him didn't like the thought of letting go of the lovely blonde, imagining all the people he'll see after Sephiroth. Only, that there wasn't much he could do. 

Therefore, he silently stayed put, waiting for the other to let go of his hand. Weirdly, Angel seemed to hesitate about that and even gripped a little tighter as the seconds went by, “Is something the matter?” the blonde looked up at that, having avoided Sephiroth’s eyes before. Angels' own eyes shimmered with something, the silver haired couldn't put a finger on and waited patiently. 

The silence was broken, when the smaller decided to finally speak up, “Will you come back?” not expecting that question in particular, Sephiroth wasn't able to find a concrete answer. He didn't even think about that himself, and lying to the other wasn't something he wanted to do, “I don't know.” was therefore his simple, but honest answer. 

Angel nodded at that, a bit disappointed, but still trying to smile. The next happening seemed to surprise them both. 

Standing on his toes and gripping Sephiroth’s shirt at the neck, Angel got their faces closer and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened at that, shocked at the action and couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Angel's lips were so soft against his own, pressing so passionately at them. He watched Angels closed eyelids fluttering slightly and was about to enjoy the kiss after overcoming his surprise, when the other widened his eyes and separated himself from Sephiroth. He seemed shocked at his own action, cheeks flushed in a deep red, unbelievingly touching his own lips with his right hand. 

The silver haired wanted to say something to calm the other down. Weirdly, he didn't care about what happened and liked to tell Angel exactly that. But before he even breathed out, the blonde already turned around, walking back in the direction of his room. Left in confusion, Sephiroth stared at the place the blonde stood only a few seconds ago. Even he was pretty sure, that a kiss wasn't part of the private session, which was the reason for Angel's own shock at his action. Sephiroth wanted to further think about what happened, but decided against it. Most likely, the other got caught up in the moment and felt bad for ‘forcing’ himself on Sephiroth, which made him leave so abruptly without explanation. 

He turned towards the staircase and without looking back, went down to the first floor. The music was invading his barely recovered eardrums again, and he missed the peaceful tunes he listened to in Angel's room. Going straight to their seating place, he found his friends there, drinking some more and not noticing him until he stood right in front of them, “Seph! You are back! How was it, probably awesome, right?! Angel is said to be one of the best here! Does his reputation promise too much?” Calmly, he looked at them for a moment. Not saying anything, Sephiroth turned abruptly and left for the exit. He wasn't exactly mad or anything, but at the same time he would much rather leave that place and not await another headache because of Genesis’ constant thrown questions. 

His friends didn't disappoint, as they immediately followed him out of the club and into the night. Fresh air filled his lungs and he took a deep breath in, almost feeling dizzy as he realized how suffocation the air inside was. His ears were also pleased, finally, after hours, to hear nothing but the slightly busy streets instead of noisy music. 

“Sephiroth! Wait up! Was it that bad?” he turned around, Angeal the one asking, seemingly sad about his displeasure and bad experience. Which wasn't the case, “No, it was rather pleasurable. The blonde one knows how to do his job very well.” His monotone answer was met with bright smiles, “But if you try such an action again, you should be prepared for the consequences. I mostly enjoy the things you come up with, but setting me up for a lapdance with a stranger? Are you trying to insult me and indicate, that I seem that desperate?” his eyes were fixated on his friends, staring them down accusingly. 

Both of them seemed rather shocked at that, shaking their heads, “It wasn't meant in that way, we promise! We just wanted you to let loose after working so hard the last few months. There wasn't any ill intention, really!” Genesis said desperately, even pouting a little. Angeal nodded along with the redheads' words. 

A few more seconds passed by at which he continued looking at them but in the end, he couldn't hold any grudges at these two. Sighing once, he shook his head at his own weakness for them, “Both of you, don't look at me like that. Like I said, it wasn't a bad experience, just give me a heads up if you plan something like this again, alright?” they nodded enthusiastically at that and called a taxi to pick them up. As they waited, Genesis couldn't let go of one question, 

“So, he really is that great like everybody says? If even  _ you _ didn't complain about him.”

Sephiroth let the question unanswered and ignored the constant whining from the younger. He did admit not having a bad time, but he wasn't about to say how incredibly good his time was, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter comes next week, see you then!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by since his birthday with the night in the club and his meeting with Angel, the beautiful dancer.

Sephiroth had to admit, that he didn't really think about the other too much. But it bothered him, how his thoughts would drift off to soft, blonde hair and cherry lips. It wouldn't even be for long in his mind, but it was enough to annoy him. Especially, when he thought about their kiss in the end and would immediately feel a soft breeze against his lips, as if the other mouth was still lightly pressed against them, lingering. It got on his nerves, which made Sephiroth use his only coping mechanism he usually had:

_More work._

His logic was, if his brain was occupied with enough work, then his head wouldn't drive off to unwanted memories. And it worked rather well.

Only his friends got worried over the immense workload he put himself into.

“Seph, come on and take a break, join us for lunch. You've been hauled up the entire week in here… “ Angeal’s worrying tone made him stop with his papers and look up. Genesis was nodding along, “Exactly, this can't be healthy. Ever since your birthday, you've been acting a little weird and sometimes out of it. You said “ _Seventh Heaven”_ wasn't so bad, did you hide something from us?” crossing his arms over his chest, the redhead watched him questiongly, but also worried like Angeal.

As much as he liked to deny it, but these two knew him better than Sephiroth was ever willing to admit. It was the third day in a row they tried to persuade him into joining lunch, but until now they let him be with the excuse of catching up with work. Eventually, they had to get suspicious, Sephiroth knew that. At the same time, he wasn't ready to explain his behavior - he didn't even understand it himself or his thoughts of a certain blonde. Thinking about someone and not getting them out of his head, was a completely new experience. How could he explain something to these two, but not even understand it himself?

  
  


He chose the easier way.

  
  


“It has nothing to do with that, just more work than usual and I've gotten quite lost in it, I will admit to that. I'll be joining you to lunch.” the worried expression on their faces seemed to ease up as they heard his words, now smiling and encouragingly nodding.

  
  


Genesis walked towards him, shamelessly taking a seat on his desk, not caring about crumpling up any important papers there might be - Sephiroth closed his eyes in annoyance, “Perfect! Zack called earlier and said he'd like to join us. It feels like ages since the last time we had lunch together, everybody is so fucking busy! But whatever, he also talked about this guy, his assistant I think? He'll be there too, I hope you don't mind?” Actually, Sephiroth did mind.

  
  


_A lot._

  
  


He wouldn't call himself a ‘social butterfly’ in any way, shape or form. People usually got intimidated with his looks in general and would try to avoid as much as possible to meet him in a hallway, not comfortable with passing him by. Sephiroth knew that, because every time it did happen, workers wouldn't look him in the eyes, desperately staring to the ground and putting more speed into their steps. Already accustomed to the behavior, Sephiroth didn't mind it in the slightest, even preferred it, if he was completely honest. As much as others tried to shun him, he was doing the same because of his biggest weakness: _Socializing._

  
  


Something, he believed, would never be a part of him. Since he could remember, interacting, speaking or even play as a child, he was never comfortable with that. And it stuck by, even now as an adult. The biggest exception were the two people standing in front of him, plus Zackary, who wasn't here right now and his wife Aerith. Zackary joined the friendship only a year ago, - the three of them knowing each other even in high school - but somehow, Sephiroth didn't mind the black haired youth and his outgoing personality.

Maybe, he reminded him of his friends. The looks inspired by Angeal and the behavior much like Genesis. That thought brought quite the amusement as it was the first thing he had in mind, back then when they first met, too. Even then, he wasn't keen on the idea of meeting someone new, but afterwards, was happy to have done so. Zackary had to endure more than enough hardships already, as he had tried getting closer to Sephiroth, when the silver haired was too stubborn to let the other get close. Sephiroth was making it harder for himself and should change tagt. He shouldn't be so stubborn and try to discard those habits of his.

“Alright, let's go then.” As Sephiroth stood up and put on his jacket, he felt the confused gazes of his friends on himself. It was uncommon for Sephiroth to agree so easily to meeting someone new, he knew that himself. But even he could fall out of his usual behavior and honestly, seeing the look on their faces, bringing him amusement, was also worth it.

He was the first one leaving his office, his friends taking a few seconds to look at each other in bewilderment, “Are you coming along, or will I be on my own for lunch?” that set the two out of their frozen state and into motion, joining him outside so he could lock up, “It's just surprising, you get quite moody at the thought of meeting someone outside of our group. Getting you to finally meet Zachy was really stressful.” Genesis shook his head with a sigh, seeming to repeat the memory in his head. They started walking towards the elevator, “True, I'm just not in the mood to bicker about it today. I know the result of that discussion, and I'd rather skip that part and agree right away.” that made Angeal laugh in amusement, shaking his head lightly.

They got into the elevator and went down a few floors to get to the cafeteria, but also many other cafés, which they usually chose. None of them were quite happy about the provided food, and most of the time, it was too full in their liking. The small cafés had a more peaceful and calm atmosphere. Luckily, all of them preferred it a lot more and therefore spent their lunch there, most of the time.

Exiting the elevator as the doors opened, they made their way directly to one of their more visited cafés since recently. Angeal chose a bigger seating area, one with a sight out of the window onto Mitgar and cushioned seats. Genesis and Angeal stole the places directly by the window, which left Sephiroth the decision of his own place. He chose sitting beside Genesis, not putting much reason behind. They sat there relaxed, moving to other topics and talking lightheartedly. Some minutes passed by, until a waitress came up to them and asked about their order, quickly typing in their wishes and leaving again. Some while passed, with only the three of them sitting there, and at some point enjoying their chosen lunch.

“I wonder where Zack is, he said they would be here on time.” Angeal was the one to wonder about that. He only shrugged, enjoying the excellent coffee in front of him, as well as the chicken salad, “Maybe he forgot? I'll give him a call.” Already on his phone as he was saying it, Genesis unlocked it and searched in his contact for their youngest friend. Unnecessary, as it turned out, because a familiar voice called out to them, “Sorry for being late guys, the meeting took longer than expected!” his words were a little out of breath, seemingly hurrying down here.

Sephiroth took him in for a few seconds with his apologizing bright smile, but his eyes unintentionally drifted away from his friend and towards a familiar looking figure. At first he only saw blonde hair, nothing exceptional, as the youth nowadays even colored them as they wished. But then, he saw deep blue eyes, pinkish lips and rosy cheeks - probably from running down here - and his own eyes widened in surprise.

  
  


_Angel?_

  
  


Sephiroth couldn't find a reason why the blonde, out of all, would be in this building. Left speechless, - which didn't happen often - the silver haired only watched the two, as they approached their table. Zack chose to sit beside Angeal, dragging the blonde along with him. Now, sitting right in front of him, was Angel, no mistake. The other didn't seem surprised at all, rather calm and composed, as if actually not knowing who they were.

Who knows, with all his clients it was probably rather easy losing track of the faces he pleasured, all turning into a big blur. But it was only recently, was he really able to forget about it so quickly? It left Sephiroth with a bitter taste he couldn't explain.

Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he looked toward his other friends, but they seemed in a similar state as himself. Genesis wasn't even trying to hide his shock, sitting open mouthed and bewildered - Angeal simply raising an eyebrow in confusion. At least Sephiroth wasn't crazy and they were seeing the blonde from “ _Seventh Heaven_ ” as much as he did. It wasn't making the situation any less surreal.

  
  


And then there was Zack, completely ignoring their faces and started speaking, “Sorry again for being late, but we are here now. So, this is Cloud Strife I mentioned earlier. We worked in the same department for a while and he recently became my assistant. Finally someone I can trust, the last one was a pain in the ass! Cloud is an angel sent from heaven in comparison! Be nice Seph!” Sephiroth couldn't even bring up a snarky comment after being spoken to or the angel reference, still a little shocked at the turn of events.

  
  


What exactly was happening?

  
  
  


Cloud on the other hand wasn't as comfortable as he looked, either. He knew he would be meeting these three, purpose in mind, but it was still a huge difference sitting by the same table now. Especially with Sephiroth, his eyes almost boring holes into Cloud with the intensity in them. He had always been fascinated with the green orbs of the other male, since the first time he saw them.

Cloud remembered to bow in his seating position, bringing himself out of his thoughts, “It's nice to meet you.” that seemed to bring the others out of their stare, Genesis and Angeal introducing themselves as well, only leaving Sephiroth who kept quiet, “Come on Seph, you'll make him scared with that stare you have on your face! That's Sephiroth, introduction probably unnecessary because most know him, but still… you could at least try Seph…” Zack was sighing in annoyance, but Cloud didn't take it personal. He could imagine why the older was reacting like that and couldn't really blame his behavior towards Cloud.

“Sephiroth, a pleasure to meet you…” Insincerity was clear in his voice and Cloud cringed inwardly. He expected something like this, but it didn't make it any less hard to stay seated and not jump out one of the windows just to flee this conversation. Beside him, Zack sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms, throwing light glares at Sephiroth.

For a moment, Cloud was surprised that his friend was brave enough to do that with THE Sephiroth. He knew they were friends, but only Angeal and Genesis were known to be allowed such behavior without consequences. Sometimes, Cloud got the black haired to talk about Sephiroth, but he usually brushed their friendship off as something lightly, nothing too deep. But _this_ was definitely something a casual friend wouldn't be allowed to do, Cloud was sure of that.

Especially with Sephiroth’s almost nonexistent reaction to Zack. He only rolled his eyes and continued with his food as if nothing ever happened. _What the fuck?_ Cloud at least expected some kind of questions thrown his way from the silver haired. Or maybe a “ _Don't we know each other?_ ” or something? For fucks sake, he gave this man a mind-blowing lap dance and successful orgasm, and that is what he got?

  
  


_Unbelievable_.

  
  


Cloud was a little lost in his raging thoughts - on the outside looking like a pouting puppy - and didn't even notice the waitress asking for their order. Quickly, Zack was the one taking care of that and Cloud was brought back when she left and promised their order to arrive soon. Confused, he watched her leave and then turned towards the others, smiling amusedly at him. Zack was the one to break the silence, “You were a little lost in thoughts and didn't react when I called out to you, Strife. But I took care of your order, don't worry, I know exactly what you like.” With that, the older decided to pinch Cloud in the left cheek, forcing him to make a grimace and desperately trying to get away from the hand.

Laughing at his attempt of escape, he got his head in a choking position and decided to destroy his beautiful styled hair with his fist. _Ohh_ , sometimes he really hated his friend. He knew exactly that his hair was a big weakness of Cloud.

  
  


Their bickering came to a halt as the laughter of Genesis and Angeal were heard, both of them holding their stomachs while looking at them, “I'm sorry Cloud, but your hair turned out like a mess! It still looks really cute-” Genesis laughed again, interrupting himself. The blonde was pouting in full mode now, getting Zack away from his hair and trying his best to make it presentable. Probably not working at all, so he decided to leave it with a sigh, “You two seem pretty close, you never mentioned anything Zack, or have you?” Angeal asked, ever the curious friend like Zack described him.

“Not by name I think, but I did mention him as a coworker. We've actually known each other since we were little, lost some contact around the teenage years, then started again and continued as he started working here last year.” Zack threw an arm around his shoulder as he kept talking, “It was a little stressful for him to get used to everything and I didn't want to put the burden of meeting Sephiroth on a newbie. So, here we are!” As he finished with a grin, their food and drinks arrived with perfect timing. Beacon and eggs was Cloud’s order and his mouth watered at the amazing smell, Zack did know him quite well.

  
  


“Well, understandably. Sephiroth did scare off the one or other newbie.” Genesis was grinning widely, expecting a reaction from the silver haired man, who in turn snorted in disbelief, “Not my fault. Standing in my way on bad days is not my mistake.” he didn't even look up as he said that, making the others chuckle. Only Cloud watched him rather expressionless, which didn't represent his actual feelings at all.

His heart was clearly beating faster in his chest, as he heard more of the deep, monotonous voice he wanted to hear for so long. His admiration had always been from afar, at a safe distance from the older male and therefore not bothering him with his creepy stalking.

  
  


_Well,_ he wouldn't call himself a _stalker._

  
  


That was a little too much. But he could admit, that he used every opportunity he got to see Sephiroth. If it was him being in their department to hand out some papers, or Sephiroth having to be on their side for some business. Cloud was always keeping a third eye out for any silver hair it might see. Therefore, they technically never talked before, except for the surprising last week when they visited his other workplace and was sitting on Sephiroth lap, dancing, calling him ‘ _General_ ’ and stuff.

  
  


An absolute icebreaker, if Cloud had ever seen one. Definitely something to try.

  
  


So yeah, he did know Sephiroth well before their ‘ _meeting_ ’, had fantasized about the dark, rough voice and green eyes looking deeply into his. Being pressed against the solid and strong chest. Having the muscular arms wrapped around his slimmer body and not letting go. Smelling the beautiful, long hair only once and maybe touching it to see if it was as soft as it looked - it was.

All of his dreams had come true in this one night and he still couldn't believe it. He could clearly remember seeing the three in the crowd and panicking for a moment. But being on the stage had priority, therefore he ignored the stones waging down in his stomach and showed the crowd why they were there.

Even more shocking had been his list of clients for the night. He first read Genesis’ name and panicked all over again. The red haired male was attractive, Cloud could admit that, but doing a lap dance for the man wasn't something he wanted to do exactly. Only when he calmed down some bit, he decided to read further into the description - usually telling him what the clients wished for on the phone, special outfits, names and stuff like that - and that's when he saw it. His lap dance not being for Genesis, but for ‘his friend with silver hair. Special request, because of his birthday.’

  
  


Cloud had really given up for a moment on life, as he couldn't imagine continuing his job after giving one of his superiors a lap dance. On the other hand he knew that Sephiroth shouldn't know about his existence in ShinRa. About him in general. It was a risk to take and he jumped right into it.

  
  


Afterwards, he regretted it.

  
  


He knew, his decision was clouded with alcohol, curiosity and lust, which combined was definitely a disaster. Cloud had even kissed the other without his consent! He felt so stupid after the night and didn't know what to do. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of meeting one of the three at work, having his side job exposed and being fired from his actual dream work as media designer in Shinra. It was the worst few days in many years, as he constantly walked around in fear of getting caught. Even Zack had noticed at some point and had confronted him about his scaredy behavior all week.

  
  
  


That was how they actually landed in this awkward situation. Zack knew all about his other workplace and after telling him the whole story of the night Sephiroth visited and his fear of potentially losing his job now, Zack came up with the idea of confronting the three. He was strictly against it at first.

  
  


Why would he intentionally put himself in the situation of being exposed?

  
  


It sounded completely dumb and reckless in his head, but Zack talked him into it. He was right, confronting them directly together with Zack - their trustworthy friend whom they would listen to and have an adult conversation with - was probably better than having an awkward talk in the middle of an hallway, with ears everywhere.

  
  


“Cloud! Hey, are you listening?!” the blonde twitched out of his thoughts, looking around him in surprise. His plate was already half eaten, when did that even happen?

“Sorry, I zoned out for a little. What were you talking about?” he watched their faces and even Sephiroth was looking at him - Cloud probably imagined it, but it looked like a tiny smile on his face, with slight amusement in his eyes. _Maybe_.

  
  


“Well, yeah we noticed. We talked for some while and you didn't make a sound. Sometimes, you can be an airhead.” Zack snorted but turned a little more serious afterwards, “But taking that aside, I asked you to talk about the thing we mentioned earlier, _you know_?” he was looking expectantly at him, encouragement in his eyes, which were a breathtaking shade of blue, much like his own.

Cloud looked back into the round, eyes watching him curiously but also with some knowledge in them. They could probably imagine what he was about to talk about, but it wasn't making it any easier on his side. Cloud closed his eyes for a second and took one deep breath in, before exhaling again and opening his eyes.

  
  


‘ _Well, here goes nothing_.’

  
  


“I think, you could guess what I'm about to talk about? Our previous meet up from last week?” now, the faces were dripping with shock, probably not expecting him to actually mention it on his own. He couldn't believe it himself, if he was quite honest. They nodded slowly, except Sephiroth, who stared him down with eyes forming into small slits.

Taking a deep breath in again, he tried to keep his composure as best as he could, “Well, I think you can guess, this is not an easy topic for me, but there are some things I have to get out.” all eyes were completely fixed on him, which made him nervous. One might think his work as a stripper made him used to attention, but that was completely false. His persona at work in ‘ _Seventh Heaven_ ’ and his usual behavior, were absolute opposites.

  
  


_Cloud_ was not _Angel_ , as confusing as that sounded.

  
  


“So, before you ask, I knew you already when I first saw you on stage. It was really surprising, I thought it was far enough away to never meet someone from here, or at least no one as important for me to recognize. I also thought you were only there for the show and later on saw you booked a private session…”

Cloud looked around a little cautiously, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, “I panicked a little, didn't know what to do and hoped none of you would recognize me, which was most likely. And you didn't, which was great! But then, afterwards, I panicked even more! … I was afraid of running into one of you at Shinra, confronted with my other work and in the end lose what I'm actually passionate about… It was a nightmare to think about and the last few days were pretty much the same.” he stopped himself for a moment when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Looking to his side, he saw Zack smiling at him, squeezing once. Cloud paused some while longer to get his breathing straight again, his explanation unintentionally turning into a panicked rant.

  
  


Someone coughed to get their attention, it was Angeal, “Just to make sure I understood everything right: ‘ _Seventh Heaven_ ’ is your second workplace and you panicked upon our arrival, thinking we would out you and kick you out. Right?” Cloud nodded, not daring to look anyone in the eyes and fixated on the table. Genesis was the one picking up where Angeal left off, “So let me guess, this meeting was made by Zack - who knows about your other job - , to confront us about everything and probably ask about a little favor?” the blonde looked up at that. Both of them were smiling, but rather friendly and calm. He was surprised, expecting some kind of different reaction.

  
  


“Yeah, both of you are right. And I know it's a lot to ask, you have every right of not agreeing. But if it's possible, please don't mention anything about my other work, I really love this job and I don't want to lose it! Please, let me keep this…” he didn't really care if he started to beg, losing this opportunity in life wasn't happening. Cloud would probably do anything to keep this job.

To his surprise, someone who barely said anything this entire time, was speaking up, “Give me a good reason, why you have to work there in the first place.” Sephiroth seemed like he didn't really care when he asked that, which confused Cloud. Why even ask, when the older didn't even care to begin with? And in general, he didn't like that kind of question. He shouldn't have the need to explain why he worked _anywhere_ , no matter which kind of work, it wasn't anyone's business.

  
  


He sighed, gulping his annoyance and pride down, “Not that it is any of your business, but I need the extra money. I started to work there a year before Shinra, the people are good there. My mom is all alone now, I can't let her deal with every shit my dad left, on her own. That should be enough reason, _sir_.” That seemed to surprise Sephiroth, as the others eyes widened significantly but nodded wordlessly.

Snickering at Sephiroth’s reaction, the other three tried to keep their laughter down but failed miserably. Especially Genesis howled in laughter at some point, hitting Sephiroth on the shoulder while exclaiming towards Cloud, “I like you, man! You have some fire in you, reminds me of when we first met Zack, - times. But don't worry, your secret is well kept on my side.” he gave Cloud a thumbs up, grinning widely and finally letting go of Sephiroth’s poor shoulder.

“Yeah, I'll join Genesis on that, my lips are sealed. But you have to be careful, Cloud. Even if nothing gets leaked on our end, there might be other people from Shinra visiting, who probably won't be as understanding as us. You have to know what you are risking with continuing to work there, alright?” hastily, Cloud nodded at that. He knew the risks all too well, especially now, “I promise to be careful, thanks Genesis and Angeal.” His smile was genuine and relieved.

  
  


_Only one left._

  
  


Cloud looked toward the silver haired male, keeping up his stoic posture like always. All eyes were on him, expecting his answer. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulder, sighing through the nose, “Even if I wanted to disagree, there would be three idiots talking my ears down … I won't say anything.” Cloud looked at Sephiroth in surprise, not expecting him to agree so easily. He didn't have any worry with the other two thanks to Zack, but Sephiroth was someone that even Zack couldn't promise to work out. The tension in his shoulders was lifted out of nowhere and let his head hang down, not able to describe how relieved he felt.

  
  


“You don't know how thankful I am for that, honestly.” he looked up again, for once not trying to conceal his emotions and seem tougher than he really was. Genesis coed at him trying to hug him, but the table still being very much in the way, “How can one say ‘No’ to that face? Don't worry, with us on your side, nothing will go wrong.”

  
  


All three friends were snorting very audibly at that, but it made Cloud smile at least, “Wow, way to support your friend guys. Anyways, now that the heavy stuff is out of the way and the ice broken, let's talk about other stuff! Especially Cloud, I have a feeling, we'll be seeing each other a lot more often.” sweetly smiling at him, Genesis suddenly began to explain how he spilled his hot coffee at himself yesterday.

Cloud listened to his overdramatic way of talking and was mesmerized, how easy it seemed for the redhead. He himself had always been rather quiet and shy, not quite able to formulate what he was feeling or afraid of bringing it out the wrong way. It often led to miscommunication on his part, and made things like relationships a lot harder to deal with. One of the reasons, why he took a break from dating.

  
  


But making new friends shouldn't be too troublesome, right?

  
  


His only reason for this meeting had been, to talk everything out, and go separate ways afterwards. Genesis didn't take it that way, and the other two didn't object to his guess. Still, it didn't sit well with him being friends with the ‘big guys’ in Shinra. At the same time, it was the reason why he couldn't object. They were nice enough to keep his secret hidden, the least Cloud could do was staying close to them, as long as they wanted.

Maybe he would turn into a puppy himself, like Zack… He lightly snorted to himself at that, Genesis taking it, that his story was funny and being even more dramatic about it.

Hopefully, this decision had been the right one - _confronting and now staying close_ \- Cloud had no idea at this point.

  
  
  
  


Sephiroth was feeling very much the same, even whilst keeping his face as monotone as ever. His decision with Cloud didn't seem right, but there wasn't a different choice. Zack was a close friend of the blonde and would act all pouty puppy, while baring his teeth at the same time. Angeal also seemed rather fond of the young man, probably seeing a lot of Zack in him and everyone knows about his soft spot for the obnoxiously energetic black haired.

And Genesis was already in love with Cloud, most likely from the moment he acted a little sassy towards Sephiroth. He didn't think much of the question, especially it being offensive for the younger was the least bit in his mind. Therefore, his reaction was rather surprising, but all the while refreshing.

  
  


He was so used to everybody either avoiding him or being afraid of him and never talking back - with the occasional fangirls/boys in the mix. Having someone show his dislike for something he said, wasn't happening often, as weird as that sounded. Even weirder was that Sephiroth liked that. _Very much._ That was one of the reasons for his acceptance in regards to Zackary, even though it took some while. He brought the same fire and passion, not afraid of Sephiroth, standing by his opinion and not backing down, always being sure of himself.

  
  


Cloud wasn't in the same level of the other three, more quiet and composed, only every now and then coming out of his hideout. But he had potential and Sephiroth respected that.

  
  
  
  
  


_And he was not only thinking that, because he caught himself more than once lost in deep, blue eyes and not seeming to get enough of a certain voice._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, chapter for the next week will be delayed for another week.   
> I'm gone on the weekend and won't have the time to read it over, therefore a one week break for the next chapter ^^
> 
> But for right now, have fun reading this one!

  
  


Days went by rather fast and before he could keep track of time, it was wednesday of the next week already. 

Sephiroth didn't have a good day to put it plain. He got a headache in the early morning and nothing seemed to help to make it even slightly more bearable. His paperwork also didn't get any less, and the conferences he took part in, were stretched longer than necessary. Up until now, 1pm to be clear, he didn't even have one sip of coffee, which made itself more and more known in his grumpy mood. 

That was why he decided to go to the employee break room, and get himself a freshly brewed cup. Tea hadn't been working any bit and only made him more tired, he needed to refresh and charge up if he wanted to survive the next few hours ahead of him. 

Opening the door more aggressively than necessary, he walked in and hoped anyone already in there would get the memo and leave him alone in here. He only wanted the coffee and go, no small talk or unwanted gazes on him. Just coffee - and maybe some chocolate if he found it. Could help with his sour mood. 

  
  


At first glance, the room seemed to be empty. No one by the tables or the couch, a good sign for Sephiroth. 

  
  


As he turned toward the cabinets and kitchenette, his relief was drained rather quickly. Someone was standing there, searching through a cabinet and looked back at Sephiroth with surprise. But instead of expected fear, it was rather the face of a deer caught by the headlights. Another closer look past his first annoyance, and it turned out to be Cloud. 

Therefore, not as bad as his initial thought of someone unknown, “Hi Sephiroth, you scared me there for a second, what did the door do to you?” Cloud was grinning and stopped his search in order to have his full attention on the silver haired. His answer was only something that could be described as a deep grumble, walking straight to the coffee machine, “I guess, someone is having a bad day? Would make two of us.” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at that, now a cup of coffee in hand and already taking a few sips. He didn't want to exaggerate, but in that moment it tasted like heaven in his mouth, warmly flowing down his throat. 

His expecting gaze didn't have any effect on Cloud, as the other already decided to give him his peace and search through the cabinets again. Sephiroth should take the chance and be thankful, that was exactly what he wanted. His coffee and leave - also the chocolate, but never with someone in the same room, he wouldn't let anyone see that weakness of his. Therefore, he contemplated his choices and decided the one he would probably regret afterwards, “What is your reason for the bad day?” 

The blonde closed the cabinet with a sigh, crossing his arms and looking at Sephiroth with a tired smile, “Well, let me think about it. First, I had a shitty night without any sleep. I don't even know why, I was just laying there half of the night and not able to close my eyes. Sleep deprivation comes close to hell I'd say.” he walked toward Sephiroth who took a few steps to the side. Cloud made himself a coffee, now also seeming more tired after letting go of the facade. 

“Second, my little brother seems to get into puberty and has been a demon the last few weeks, but especially this morning with my lack of sleep, it wasn't helping at all. Who gets all moody, grumpy and starts a discussion with me, because of an empty milk bottle in the fridge? He was legitimately mad at that and it wasn't even me! It was probably my mom, who was just tired after work and accidentally put it back, but sure, blame the big brother… “ he rolled his eyes in annoyance and took a sip of his coffee. 

  
  


Could one take angry sips of coffee? 

Sephiroth thought that Cloud made it possible in the way he was drinking it. 

  
  


“And lastly, our department suddenly got out of coffee and Zack was getting on my nerves because of it, being all pouty and whiney and wanting his coffee desperately. So I decided to come here and to put it rather bluntly, steal from your break room, but I've never been here and I don't know where the damn coffee is. Have been searching for it for the last five minutes. Yeah, that's pretty much it.” he sighed heavily at the end. 

Sephiroth was a little taken back at his rant, but he couldn't hide the slightest of smiles, as he was amused at the surprising outbreak of Cloud. At the same time, he took pity on the younger and went to one of the cabinets, opened it and took out a fresh package of coffee, “Here.” With that, he threw the coffee to Cloud, the other barely catching it with his free hand which wasn't holding his cup. 

Confusedly, he looked down to the package and back to Sephiroth, who went back to the counter and leaned against it, about two meters away from the blonde, “Thanks, honestly.” being nice once in a while was worth it, if he got one of Cloud’s rare, shy smiles. 

“As long as you don't tell anyone I provided you with it. Seems to be our last package, too.” Cloud laughed at that, making a gesture that said, he would keep his lips locked. A silence developed between them afterwards. Sephiroth was used to that and didn't mind, but Cloud looked somewhat uncomfortable, visibly fidgeting in his position. It almost hurt to look at the awkward man. 

“Let's sit down on the couch.” Sephiroth didn't even finish his sentence as he made his way there already. It wasn't the most comfortable - nothing in comparison to the armchair he sat on in Cloud’s company - but it was enough for a little break in between. It took the younger one a few seconds to join Sephiroth, seating himself on the couch opposite of the silver haired. 

Too much of this reminded the older man of the night, which he was very hard trying to forget. Cloud was somewhat a part of their group of friends now, he mustn't use his other work to his advantage for pleasuring thoughts. It didn't sit well with him. 

The man with his spiky hair was occasionally joining them at lunches, sometimes even when they had dinner outside of work. Sephiroth had to admit, he took a liking to Cloud. He was young, a little clumsy at times, somewhat naive in situations, had a lot of energy and laughter in him. At the same time, he had a lot of mood swings, seemed to be grumpy in the morning - he took notice in that, when they all had breakfast once -, he was very sarcastic and sometimes too honest for his own good. 

Weirdly, Sephiroth was fine with all of that and wasn't the slightest annoyed with Cloud’s presence. On the contrary, it was a fresh addition to their already existing group and Sephiroth was enjoying it very much. Even though he didn't show it that well on the outside, he knew that. Usually, people couldn't read into his behavior and mistook his stoik persona as something bad. But most of the time, he would show his anger if there was one, and him acting like he didn't care was simply Sephiroth being Sephiroth. 

Somehow with Cloud, he didn't want the other to misunderstand, even though he couldn't tell why. He wanted to take the opportunity of being alone with him to clear up some things. But how to start a conversation he never had before? 

“Um, should I maybe go? I don't want to take up your time.” Sephiroth was pulled out of his one-sided conversation in his head, “What, no. Why would you?” the blonde shrugged his shoulders. 

“I dunno, am I not bothering you with being here?” those ocean eyes looked directly at him, bringing back pictures Sephiroth didn't want in his head, “What makes you think that?” unknowingly, Cloud started the conversation he wanted to talk about. He almost sighed in relief. 

“Well, you said you had a bad day, so I figured you wanted to have some time alone in here. My presence would be a little unnecessary in that plan.” he smiled awkwardly at that, scratching his head before looking to the side and avoiding Sephiroth’s gaze, “On the contrary, I like you around, therefore you can stay if you want.” he wanted to take another sip of his coffee but found out his cup was empty. At the same time Cloud looked back at him, eyes wide in confusion and surprise. His emotions were so easy to read, Sephiroth was almost jealous of that. 

“Wait, you do? You're not bothered?” he wanted to simply nod or shake his head, but two different questions made it complicated, “I told you, I like your presence.” If possible, Cloud’s face got even more surprised at that. 

“But-, I thought, you know… You never really acknowledged me much. I thought, after everything, suddenly being in your group and around you was bothering you. I would understand that, it happened more or less against what you wanted…” Sephiroth sighed through the nose, not happy about seeing Cloud in a depressed mood. He should have had this conversation a lot sooner. 

“You know, if something really happened against my will, I would know what to do, so don't worry about that.” this time, he didn't even try to hide his amused smile, openly throwing it towards Cloud, who on the other hand almost looked amazed at that, eyes glowing in joy, “It is true, that my opinion was different in the beginning about everything involving you, but things changed. I got to know you better. Don't worry, I like you around.” a bright smile was thrown at Sephiroth as he ended his sentence, therefore not regretting being so open with the younger. 

“I'm really happy to hear that Sephiroth! It had been in my mind for a while, especially with what happened at the club between us-” Cloud seemed shocked at his own words, shutting his mouth immediately and looking around the room, “Sorry, bad habit. Talking before thinking, my all time enemy.” He hated Cloud a little for mentioning that night. 

Not because of their surrounding - he had the door in view and could stop the other when someone came in -, but rather the memories it brought along. Sephiroth was in no way weak minded, but that night found itself in constant replay in his head. 

  
  


Sometimes, even in his dreams. 

  
  


And almost every time he saw the blonde. It was like a curse. But one you got addicted to. For weeks he was struggling between wanting and not wanting the thoughts and pictures and feelings to stop. His head had the logic answer, but his body thought about something completely different. It was nerve wracking. 

“I have an eye on the door, you can talk freely.” Sometimes, he was surprised with himself and how well composed he could be in situations, while something absolutely different was going on inside of him. 

  
  


Cloud smiled, “I don't even know how good in mind you have that night? You did drink a lot with the others. I almost thought you wouldn't be able to remember me after seeing your bill for drinks. Very impressive.” he snorted at the end and Sephiroth found it only a little endearing. But he was right, they did drink a lot and he felt it the day after very clearly. He had been a complete wreck and regretted everything, promising himself - like always - to never drink again. Not keeping it, of course. 

  
  


“I remember everything. At least I think so. There don't seem to be any significant parts missing, especially none of you.” he was a bit too straightforward, he admitted that. Cloud simply blushed, rosy cheeks framing his face in slight embarrassment. Even biting his lips, probably nervous, “Sorry for anything I should be sorry for. I had some drinks myself, but in general, I act very different from usual when I'm working there. It's an act, I promise. I don't want you to think that's how I usually am!” He was bright red now. Sephiroth had the sudden desire to kiss the younger, continue where they once left off. 

  
  


“Even if it was, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Your personality at the club is very impressive, confident, sure of himself and charming. Nothing wrong with those attributes.” Cloud bit his bottom lip some more, but out of shyness if Sephiroth had to judge. It was very attention grabbing and he couldn't stop his gaze from dropping to red bitten lips. 

  
  


“If you say so,..  _ General _ .” 

  
  


He did that on purpose, Sephiroth could tell with the mocking grin on Cloud’s mouth, eyes exploring his reaction. Impressive, how his mood could switch so quickly from shy and awkward to bold and teasing. Sephiroth liked that, but the blonde wouldn't get the satisfaction of finding something on the outside, Sephiroth was too good at hiding his emotions. 

His increased breathing could be the only thing noticeable, but they were far enough away. It seemed, the younger liked to play with fire and Sephiroth wasn't even surprised. 

“Oh, I didn't know we were playing that kind of game now,  _ Angel _ .” Sephiroth stood up with that, rather slowly with all the time in the world. Savoring, how the grin suddenly vanished from the full lips, face turning into one of confusion. But his cheeks heated up in a lovely, rosy color. Probably because of his work name in ‘ _ Seventh Heaven _ ’. After all this time, and Sephiroth found it still very fitting for the blonde. 

His steps were long and took him past the couch Cloud was seated on, supposedly walking slower than necessary. Passing Cloud, he had to laugh to himself with the younger tensing up with his close presence. He only relaxed, after Sephiroth stood at the counter, filling his cup up with fresh coffee. Watching Sephiroth for a few seconds, he leaned back into the couch. It was very hard hiding his amusement with the blonde. 

“I'm not playing any games… it's just nice to have something against you for once. Of course not in front of others! Just in private, as a joke…” with his cup in hand, Sephiroth walked back to the seating area, but stayed put right behind Cloud. The other seemed to notice his presence behind him and didn't move a single muscle. 

  
  


Sometimes, he himself was surprised with the effect he had on others. 

  
  


He leaned his elbows on the back of the couch and bowed his head down towards Cloud. His right hand found a place on the blondes shoulder and his mouth was close to his ear. He was even able to breath in some of the vanilla and peaches he missed so much, “I get that, but be careful. You know what happens when the lamb gets too close to the lion.” Sephiroth couldn't hide his chuckle. Describing himself as a lion, Genesis would laugh at him for that phrase. Surprisingly, Cloud did seem to take it a little too serious, his breathing increasing slightly. But not because of the reasons Sephiroth had first in mind. 

“Maybe I want to.” Cloud’s voice sounded strained and raspy. Unexpectedly, the younger turned his face to Sephiroth, now a little too close for his liking. He could literally count the long eyelashes of the younger. Hot breath puffed against his mouth, only inches away. His hand found life on its own and wandered first to the soft neck of Cloud, before moving higher and finally stroking through blonde hair, silkier than expected. 

His thoughts were running on a mile per second, but at the same time his mind was completely empty. Lost in the ocean deep eyes, fixing him with a gaze he couldn't categorize into anything at that point. So close, the mouth he couldn't stop fantasizing about, every now and then popping into his mind without warning or reasoning. And it was Cloud’s fault, he should take responsibility for what he was doing to Sephiroth. Even now, biting his lips like an invitation and just waiting. 

  
  


_ Waiting for what?  _

  
  


For Sephiroth to kiss him? 

  
  


_ He wouldn't.  _

  
  


The opportunity seemed too good to be true. Like the younger was testing him. Wanting to see, if Sephiroth would jump him on the first chance he got or not. The older wouldn't waste their barely built friendship on that. 

  
  


Therefore, he chuckled almost soundlessly and detached himself from Cloud, rising to his full height again, “If Genesis mocks me with anything related to lions, I will know where he got that from. I was joking. Not good at that, I know.” he walked around the couch and sat down on his previous place,peacefully drinking his coffee. 

Cloud struggled a little to get back to his senses and Sephiroth wasn't too sure, if the younger really had tested him or if he was wrong with that assumption. It only took Cloud a few seconds, and he was mischievously smiling back at him, therefore, his worry vanished rather quickly. 

“Won't promise that, but I'll try.” Sephiroth only nodded, not too worried. He would have to explain everything that happened, and he couldn't imagine Cloud willing to do that. The notification of a phone sounded through the room and Cloud hurriedly searched for his. He was occupied for a few seconds, fastly tipping some replies before standing up. 

“That's Zack, he wants his coffee and harasses me with it. I should go before he searches the whole building for a cup.” laughing, he took his coffee and washed the cup, “Thanks for the talk. Maybe we can do that again, I don't mind your company, either.” there was the mocking grin back on his lips, “I see no problem in that. Have a nice day,  _ Cloud _ .” the younger rolled his eyes, but with an amused smile. He waved once and then left the room. 

  
  


Sephiroth was alone now. 

  
  


He sighed and contemplated his last actions. Acting on impulse wasn't like him, but Cloud seemed to bring out sides of Sephiroth, which not even he knew much about. 

  
  


The thing was, he couldn't say if he wanted that or not. 

  
  
~x~

  
  
  


It was a few days later, after his encounter with Cloud. Saturday evening, which should be relaxing for Sephiroth. No work, social interactions or certain blondes in mind. And most of that wasn't a problem, if it weren't for two nuisances occupying his living room. 

  
  


“Hey Seph! How long since we ordered the pizza, I'm starving over here and they are late for fucks sake!” Genesis was sprawled along one of the dark leather couches, playing some game on TV. 

“Don't be so demanding Genesis, we are the ones who invaded his apartment, so shut up and wait.” Angeal on the other hand was sitting on the carpet, leaning against the glass table and playing against Genesis. The redhead only ‘hmph’ed, continuing to play with a pout, “And why did you bring all the alcohol, what is going through your mind this time?” Sephiroth didn't care if he sounded sceptic, because he definitely was. 

Genesis snorted, “What do you think? We'll drink ‘till the sun rises, of course! Have a little sleep over, but without the sleep and lot's of drinks.” he happily wiggled on the couch, surely not acting like his age. 

Sephiroth had a long night ahead of him… 

  
  
  
  
  


Hours later, and all of them were probably drunker than planned. At least Sephiroth was, and his mind was already preparing for the coming day with a surely to come migraine. His nice sunday will be occupied with sleep, completely unproductive. 

  
  


_ Awesome _ . 

  
  


But right now, he snorted at Genesis on the ground, tackling an equally drunk Angeal for the last slice of pizza. They could be adorable when they wanted to be, even though still very dumb.  _ Very, very dumb. _

  
  


“Come oooon Angeal! Give meee!~”

“Then try to get iiiit.”

  
  


What was he even watching? Two grown, but very drunk men, fighting for some pizza. For five whole minutes, until Angeal managed to stuff his mouth with the slice and Genesis gave up. Of course, not without whining the next few minutes and hitting Angeal with badly thrown punches, which couldn't even hurt a kitten. 

Sephiroth stayed out of their bickering for all of the time being, occupying himself with gaming. Now that he thought about it, these two were the ones who made him buy the consoles. He didn't have any idea about it, and still couldn't tell what they were named, or even the many games he had to buy along. Before having them, Sephiroth had never understood all the hype about playing games and why anyone would supposedly waste their precious time on it. But of course, Angeal and Genesis being themselves, persuaded him into it. 

And he would lie if he said, that he liked to occasionally waste his time on playing for a while. Most of the time, he had no idea what he was doing, but it helped his mind to be occupied when he couldn't stop thinking about useless stuff. Particularly one game managed to keep him busy and fixated on it, because he related so much to one of the characters, acting so much like himself it was almost weird. But he liked it nonetheless. 

“Seeeph, I'm talkin’ to you! Do you have some chocolate hidden, I know you do! You always have sweets somewhere, you secret sweet tooth!” Genesis threw himself at the silver haired, who therefore couldn't continue his games, as the redhead wiggled on top of him, whining and pouting for sweets. Sephiroth sighed, “You can be a real nuisance at times.” he threw Genesis off him and walked - stumbled? His living room was spinning for some reason - to one of the cabinets with his hidden ration of favorite snacks. He blindly grabbed for some stuff, walked back to the couches and threw everything onto the table, before dropping back on the couch. 

“I know, but you still endure me, which meaaans, that you also, somewhere,  _ veeeery _ deep down, love me in some twisted way! Thanks for the snacks!” and with that Genesis threw himself at the food, occasionally drinking some of his self made cocktail, “Yeah, probably. And I really don't know why. With both of you.” he covered his eyes with his left arm. The room was still spinning, which is why he didn't continue the game. 

A laugh was heard somewhere to his left, it was Angeal, “I guess it's time for some feelings to confess! It's because we stuck to you, no matter how much of an asshole you had been in the past. And because you didn't push us away like the others, we surely won't let go of you. You'll never get rid of us.” Sephiroth didn't take his arm away, but he could imagine the teasing grin on Angeal’s face and couldn't hide the amused laugh. 

“Well, I guess I'm doomed. But I could imagine worse, being stuck with you isn't that bad.” something was hugging his legs. Sephiroth removed his arm in confusion and looked down, only to find Genesis on the brink of tears, “Aww man! Why do you say cute stuff like that only when you are drunk?! But I don't care, I love you man!” Genesis definitely reached his overall emotional phase when he got too drunk. 

_ Perfect.  _

  
  


Angeal was simply laughing his ass off as Sephiroth tried to awkwardly comfort a sobbing Genesis, who repeatedly told them his love for the two. 

  
  
  
  


It was much later again, and a look at the clock told him it was about 5.30am. They stopped drinking at around 4am and switched to water and coffee - Angeal preferred tea instead. Therefore, their heads functioned mostly again. At least good enough, to have some normal conversations without emotional outbreaks. 

This time, Sephiroth was occupying one full couch, stretching himself and sighing in content. Genesis and Angeal were on the other couch, wrapped up in cozy blankets and enjoying the perfect view of the windows, letting in the first sunbeams into the room. They have talked for a while now. Some stuff was deep and philosophical, others were simply dumb and not worth mentioning. In between all of that, their conversation shifted to Cloud. 

  
  


Thanks to Genesis, who else. 

  
  


“So, we haven't really talked about that much, mostly because he is often around, but what do you think about our little spiky hair?” he threw the question into the round, nipping on his coffee afterwards. Sephiroth turned to his right side, that way being more comfortable looking at them. Angeal cleared his throat after he thought about the question, “I like him, he reminds me in some ways of Zack, but a lot calmer and more behaved. There really are miles between his normal personality and the one at his other work. Nonetheless, I like him.” Genesis nodded at that, seeming to agree, “Same! I think he's a cute, spiky ball. And you gotta respect someone having two jobs to provide for his family and help out, whatever happened at his home.” he was right with that, and Sephiroth suddenly asked himself what the whole reason is for Cloud’s second workplace. 

“What about you, Seph? Some thoughts to our new addition? Especially with your very intimate first encounter.” he winked at the silver haired, who countered with a threatening raise of his eyebrow, “Don't look at me like that, I'm genuinely worried! If you are uncomfortable with his presence because of that, we wouldn't continue meeting him, of course.” 

  
  


Not meeting Cloud anymore? Definitely not an option. 

  
  


“Don't worry about that, we talked already and cleared everything up. I don't mind having him around, and I told him the same.” Sephiroth had to sit up, not able to have this conversation while laying down. His friends looked at him rather confused, Angeal speaking up first, “You two met? Alone? When did that happen?” Genesis hastily nodded along. 

“A few days ago in the employee break room. He searched for some coffee, because Zack’s department ran out of it. Then we talked, that's pretty much it.” he let out all the other stuff that happened in between. They didn't have to know everything. Both their faces switched to one of surprise, “You talked to him, alone and without one of us forcing you into it? Even with Zack you legitimately took months before you decided to greet him on your own! I think Cloud may be a magician, turning our introverted Seph into a social butterfly!” the two of them laughed loudly at that, Sephiroth himself only shaking his head. 

  
  


“It's not like that. The situation is completely different compared to Zack. If I ignored Cloud like that, it would only lead into confusion and misunderstandings, which he already did.” he thought back to Cloud’s face, sad but awkward, trying to seem nonchalant about Sephiroth supposedly not liking him. How could he let Cloud think that way, he still had a heart, “With Zack, he never minded my behavior and always kept harassing me, no matter how many times I pushed him away. I had to drag it out even more, just to make him suffer a little, but even that didn't mind him at all. A strong puppy.” Angeal chuckled joyfully at that. 

Everybody knew, he had a special place in his heart for the black haired man, who sometimes really acted like a loyal puppy, which gained him the nickname. 

  
  


“Sooo, I guess we have the same opinion of liking Cloud and keeping him in the group, right? I would have missed him otherwise.” the others nodded in agreement, “Well, that's good! I'm even more excited for Aerith and Zack’s party now! Was afraid plan's had to be canceled if you two didn't get along, but nothing is in the way of getting drunk now.” cheerfully, he raised his cup with coffee in the air. 

  
  


How was he able to even think about more drinking after that night?

  
  


Sephiroth was only waiting for the migraine to kick in and be in pain, then swear to never drink a single drop again, knowing he wouldn't keep that anyway. But the thought counted. 

Genesis on the other hand was on a completely different level. At least he was right with something: The party of Aerith and Zack for finally completing their renovation on the house. It was in two weeks and even Sephiroth was delighted about the invitation, when Zack handed him the handwritten letter of Aerith. 

He liked the girl a lot and couldn't deny the couple being made for each other, soul mates even. And Aerith became really important in his life after getting to know her through Zack. She was like the little sister he never had. He was genuinely happy for them. 

  
  


What kind of relationship Cloud had to her? 

  
  
  
  



End file.
